pixelgun_wikifandomcom-20200215-history
Parallel World
in the Map Selection. |world = Block World |boss = Dragon |previous = Hell Castle |next = Swamp |level = 6 |rewards = 18 , 10 , 35 . |theme = Parallel_World_-_Pixel_Gun_3D_Soundtrack |location = Block World |mode = Deadly Games |size = XL |enemies = 35 |released = 2.0.0 |Theme = Dimension |popularity = }} Parallel World, formerly called the "End World", also called "The End", is a map that can be found in Campaign and Deadly Games. Appearance In Campaign Canonically, the map is a small floating island in the middle of nowhere. It includes a large pillar in the middle, and multiple sized pillars at the edges of the map. While in the former multiplayer version, it possess a field of spires and mountain-like structures on the map's borders. It was larger than its canonical appearance. In Deadly Games It still has the field of spires and 'mountain' borders and nearly exactly the size of its former multiplayer version. The spawn points are parallel-themed, it still possess the elements of about any Deadly Games map (Supply drops in random areas, ammo pickups, etc.) Enemies *Parallel Zombie *Parallel Monster *Double Headed Parallel Zombie *Parallel Bird *Parallel Crawler *Parallel Peashooter Boss *Dragon Story After beating Hell Castle, the Survivors find a portal to Parallel World, home of the Dragon. After fighting the monsters and the Dragon, it apologizes and promises to chase all the monsters from the worlds, but reveals a more serious problem, why everything is square. The Dragon and the Survivors go to find out why. Hidden Coin and Gem Hidden Coin A coin is hidden behind one of the pillars. Be careful not to fall off the map whilst trying to obtain the coin. Hidden Gem The gem is on the lap of the Female Survivor who is behind a pillar. Strategy Campaign *Make sure to avoid falling of the map. Just keep running around shooting at enemies, and preferably killing of the peashooters first. You can actually rocket jump onto the pillars and finish of the enemies from above. *To defeat the dragon, just keep running and shooting at it. You can rocket jump onto the dragon and kill it without taking damage. *Do not get too close, as the monsters will hit you. *Kill the monsters as quickly as possible, since you earn a star by killing monsters quickly. Do not rush it, though. *Use pets, as a minor/major backup for killing. *Follow the green arrow that appears once there are 5 enemies left, in order to kill the enemies quicker. *Restore your ammunition by aiming for the head. This method is also useful for killing monsters quicker. *Use Armor. If you have a decent amount of armor, you will not have to worry about getting damaged, because you can get 3 stars even if you have damaged armor. This doesn't apply to Health. *The enemies aren't extremely tough in this level, so you can equip the weapons with a decent amount of damage. *Use gadgets, where the enemies will prioritize like the Christmas Tree Turret. *Verify if there are enemies behind you, in order to save yourself from ambushing enemies. Deadly Games *If you are you using an automatic weapon, try to fire in short bursts. Not only does it saves ammo, but it gives you more accuracy at range. The AK Mini is the most accurate automatic weapon, and the Heavy Machine Gun and Uzi-Uzi are the least unless you learn the recoil patterns. *If you are suddenly attacked by a player with a Simple Flamethrower, It is best to immediately run directly backwards but don't turn around because the other player will expect you to take the time to turn around. If you do this right, the other player will be surprised and then you can fight back with a greater chance of survival. *If you are far away from opponents, try and get to the tallest part of the map (end stones). It can give you a greater view and a powerful advantage from above. Be warned though, eagle-eyed opponents may spot you and even snipe you if they have the right weapon(s) on hand. *Be sure to have a loaded magazine if you aren't in combat. This helps if you get surprised attack or if you want to attempt a sneak attack. As a general rule of thumb, reload when you have less than 50% capacity left OR if you are safe. *Occasionally, at the start of the game the player next to you will attack with the Combat Knife and make a easy kill out of you with headshots. To avoid that, immediately move to the center then into a different spot thus left with about 3 . Find health packs and a weapon or two to finish off an enemy once found, or strafe, jump, and attack them, returning the unfinished favor. *Be sure to check and listen for your surroundings every once and awhile. Always look back to find rival players. Keep in mind that if a player is staring at you, there is a high chance that he/she wants to spawn-kill you with the Combat Knife. It is best quitting and going to another match, or reading the tip above this one. *If you and one opponent are left standing, and he/she asks you to come to the center of the map, do not trust them. They are trying to fool you to get out in the opening so they can pick you off easily. It is best not to trust anyone. But this should be fairly obvious right? Your best shot is to tell them "OK" and look for possible ambush points, so you can pick them off. *It is usually more effective to use the Army Rifle or the Sniper Rifle at longer ranges rather than at point-blank range. If an opponent is attacking you at close range and if it's your only weapon, then obviously it's okay to use it at point-blank range. In the case of the sniper rifle, look to hit the head and quickly finish off your opponent. *Know where the chest spawn points are and try to find them first. This is especially important if you decide to run off without opening your starting chest. *Remember, the last player who SURVIVES gets the prize, so if you are waiting until the timer ends while winning, it won't work. *Turn off the music while playing, as the loud music will not allow you to hear faint sounds. Trivia *The Parallel World map is a reference to The End from the game; Minecraft. *Formerly, the Parallel World was called "The End" in the campaign and "End World" in multiplayer. *It formerly had purple as its main color. *This is the smallest map in all the Campaign, even smaller than the ??? World. *The Parallel World map has a different appearance with the Campaign Mode map and the Parallel World in Multiplayer Mode is bigger. **However, the Multiplayer Version of the map is removed. Except the Deadly Games version of it. *In the game files, this map is called Gluk. *In the 12.5.3 update, in the Map Selection, the letters of this map's name became lowercased, except its initials ( ). Gallery HD-Frontend 2017-06-26 17-40-37-59.png|Story comic for Parallel World #1. HD-Frontend 2017-06-26 17-44-55-56.png|Story comic for Parallel World #2. Screenshot_2014-07-11-17-54-33.png|The "grand" spire with a crystal on top. Screenshot_2014-07-11-17-54-43.png|The two red "moons" Screenshot_2014-07-11-17-54-59.png|The front part of parallel world. Screenshot_2014-07-11-17-55-05.png|The back part of parallel world. Screenshot_2014-07-11-17-56-33.png|The girl, behind one of the spires Parallel_(1).png|The loading screen in Deathmatch / Team Battle mode Parallel_(2).png|The loading screen in the campaign Parallel_(3).png|The loading screen in Deadly Games mode Screenshot_2014-07-11-17-57-56.png|The parallel world in multiplayer mode. IMG 2013.PNG|The End World multiplayer icon before it was red. Category:Maps Category:Block World Category:Campaign Maps Category:Minigame Maps